Disney Villian Battle Royale
Prelude These four Disney villians clash in this battle royale. It's Sleeping Beauty vs. Star Wars vs. Alladin vs. Gravity Falls. Maleficent Wiz: '''First things first, let's begin with Maleficent, the "Mistress of all Evil" as she calls herself, but she wasn't always evil to begin with. At first, she was an angel of sorts, but then everything changed. '''Boomstick: The king decided to be a jerk about everything and refused to invite her to the birth of his daughter, and boy, was she pissed. So pissed, that she cursed the king's daughter and went into a downward spiral and turned evil. Wiz: '''She has a wide variety of attacks and powers up her sleeve, and can even turn into a freakin' dragon. '''Boomstick: But alas, she has her weaknesses. For starters, she is overconfident in her powers and is easily angered if her pet crow Diablo is harmed. Due to her new-found affiliation with darkness, she is weak to light-based attacks. Wiz: '''But even with that, Maleficent became one of the most iconic villians of all time. ''Maleficent: '' ''You poor, simple fools! You think you can defeat me?! '''ME, the mistress of all evil!?'' Darth Vader Wiz: Ah, here we go to the Star Wars type stuff: our old buddy Darth Vader. Like Maleficent, he started out as a good soul, but over time, he became curroupted by evil. But unlike her, Vader was transformed beyond recognition. Boomstick: '''He has been known to have a wide variety of attacks and a strong knowledge of the Force since he was both taught a young age AND was the Chosen One. '''Wiz: But even he has weaknesses. For one, since he is a cyborg, he cannot use Sith Lightning and in turn, he is weak to electrical attacks. His breathing system is delicate and can be disabled with the click of a button. Boomstick: But when you don't push too many buttons, you get a Star Wars powerhouse. Darth Vader: I find your lack of faith disturbing Jafar ''Wiz: ''Jafar was the royal advisor to the Sultan of Agrabah, but he wanted more, and desired to take over the kingdom with the power of a genie. Boomstick: '''He is highly intellegent and a very powerful sorcerer and a seemingly-omnipotent genie, able to command the universe at the height of his power, but even he has his weaknesses. '''Wiz: He is highly arrogant and his power is limited, and he will die if his lamp is destroyed. He cannot kill others directly, but he can go around this little dialema. Boomstick: Even with his weaknesses, Jafar is a force to be reckoned with. Jafar: A snake, am I? Perhaps you'll like to see how snakelike I can be! Bill Cipher Boomstick: And now, we finally come to our final combatant, the notorious Bill Cipher himself. He started his life off in a two-dimensional world, and in some point, he got bored of it and turned evil, destroying it in the process. Wiz: Bill has been known to be extremely powerful and is a threat to the Gravity Falls multiverse. He is highly intellegent and would pick someone who was smart, but still naive enough for his goals. In the physical world, he is even more powerful than he was ever before. Boomstick: But even the dorito demon king has weaknesses. His eye, unlike say, an arm, would take a slower time to regenerate, and he is extremely arrogant, just like all the others. Wiz: 'Despite all those weaknesses, Bill Cipher is extremely powerful, able to destroy an entire universe even when he is restricted. ''Bill Cipher: Welcome one and all, to WEIRDMAGEDDON!!! Death Battle Pre-Fight '''Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! "AUGH! Back in the Nightmare Realm, am I?" Bill yelled into the void. Those accursed little brats, with the help of their family, managed to end his Weirdmaggedon with the power of their little Zodiac. But then, he saw a wormhole, and something clicked up to him. "Even with all my smarts, I never thought of going through a wormhole." Bill said as he went through the hole, but a chain reaction caused him to go through multiple universes, dragging various villains with him until he reached... Hollywood? "Ugh, where am I?" the Mistress of Evil said, waking up. "I don't care where we are, witch!" Vader said, drawing his lightsaber. "Pitiful. I was going to be Sultan, but nonetheless, I shall rule this place, too!" Jafar said before being punched by Darth Vader. "Not if I rule first." the Sith Lord said as Maleficent readied her magic. "You wish! I'm going to rule!" Bill said as all three looked to him. The arguing grew louder and louder until Bill's body began to turn red. "ENOUGH!" Bill said before returning to normal. "UGH! YOU ARE ALL AS ANNOYING AS PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR! How about we fight it to the death and see who wins this! Everyone good!" Bill said as everyone got into a fighting pose. "Good." Fight (To be Written) K.O. (To be Written) Conclusion (To be Written) Category:Omniversia999 Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs